


It's a Drama

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A little of angst, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry





	It's a Drama

You need help?” You hear someone at you back talk. You turn around and find a handsome tall guy with a warm smile.

“You work here?” But it’s obvious he doesn’t, he has no uniform. You came to Home Depot for some LED lights for your vanity. But the truth is you have no idea what you’re looking for.

“No,” he chuckles. “But I’m a constructor, I could help you.”

You decide that a little talk can’t hurt anybody and soon you and Kylo, he tells you his name, are talking about other things.

“You’re cute,” you dare to say.

“Thank you.”

You notice a little dimple when he smiles.

“You wanna come home?” you ask him biting your lip and giving him flirty eyes.

“Y-yeah,” he answers. Never in his life, he has met a girl so direct.

With strong steps, you walk to the exit. It’s like you’re guiding him and he follows you like a tamed animal. A girl, shorter than him, dragging him by the hand. It must be a funny sight.

* * *

You and Kylo take his car and you tell him the directions to arrive at your House. When you, he’s dumbfounded at what he finds. It’s a mansion with an enormous green garden full of different types of flowers.

“Try not to look so impressed.” You laugh at him. You tell him where to park and get down of the car.

“Are you rich or something?” Kylo asks, still admiring the mansion.

“No, but Daddy is.”

So your family must be rich, that makes sense. But why are you taking him to your parent’s house? He thought you and he were going to spend some time alone. Perhaps, they aren’t home, although the house is so big he’s sure he could pass unseen by your parents.

As you push the big heavy door and enter, with Kylo holding your hand, you say:

“Daddy is gonna like you.”

“What?” He stops on his steps as he hears you calling for you dad. Are you really going to introduce him to your family so soon? He thought this was a simple fling and now he’s about to meet your dad.

“Daddy! I’m at the entrance, come here!” you shout.

A few moments later, a ginger man on a suit appears in the entrance, where you are. He’s slim and tall, his suit seems fancy and he’s young. There’s no way he could be your dad.

“Princess,” he says. His eyes travel from you to Kylo and he narrows them. “What do you have there?”

“I found him.” You balance your hand and his and giggle.

In Kylo’s mind, the engines start working and he finally understands what’s going on.

“He’s not your father, right?” he asks what he already knows.

“No,” Hux answers for you. “I’m his Daddy.”

“Then why did you bring me here?” Kylo frowns. If you already have a boyfriend/sugar daddy, why do you need him?

“Because you’re cute, I told you,” you say and shrug.

“Looks like my princess wants to play with you.” Hux approaches you, with his hands on his pockets.

“And this is where you tell me she’s yours and I should keep dreaming, right?” Kylo says sarcastically.

“No,” Hux grins. “This is where I tell you to go upstairs.”

“Daddy is the best,” you say with a wide smile. Then, you walk to the stairs, dragging Kylo with you. He can only follow you, with Hux close behind you.

You arrive at the master bedroom, where there are a king size bed and a big TV screen on the wall. There are nightstands at each side of the bed and a door that must lead to the bathroom and another one that must be the closet/dressing room.

“Come. Both of you.” You turn around and grab both of their hands. You sink down on your knees, near the bed, with their crotches at the same high of your face.

“You’re about to see something amazing,” Hux tells Kylo and he stares at him for a while to then look down at you.

You put one hand on each of their crotches and begin to rub, up and down, adding pressure, until their cocks fill with blood and harden.

“Mmmmm,” you purr. Without their help, you pull down his pants and underwear, his cocks standing proudly, pointing at you.

Kylo is bigger and thicker than Hux, that’s obvious but it seems that Hux isn’t bothered by it. His eyes are fixed on you, a little grin on his lips.

You spit on Kylo’s cock and then into Hux’s and start to jerk them off. You flick your wrists and tighten your fists.

Kylo shudders at the vision of you in your knees, his dick on your hand. He doesn’t know if he should look at the man next to him or say anything.

But Hux decides for him and talks:

“I’m Hux by the way.”

Kylo turns to look at him when he talks and Hux takes advantage of it. He pulls Kylo at him with by grabbing his jaw and crashes his lips on his.

Kylo is taken by surprise and tries to end the kiss but Hux grabs the back of his head and presses him against his lips.

“Relax,” he mumbles against his lips.

Kylo inhales deeply through his nose and tries to relax, then, he feels a damp sensation on his cock. You’re sucking him off.

You look up at the two men and see they’re tangled into a passionate kiss. You can see Hux’s tongue entering Kylo’s mouth and how Kylo shuts his eyes closed.

You decide it’s enough for Kylo so you change your mouth to Hux’s shaft. Since he’s a little smaller, it’s easier to swallow him.

“Mmmm, Daddy,” you speak with your mouth filled. Your left hand going up and down on Kylo’s dick.

Kylo’s body feels as if a wave of electricity runs through it. He never considered that he might like men but now Hux’s tongue feels heavenly inside his mouth, and your hand leaving his cock raw makes him buck his hips.

“Princess, calm down,” Hux ends the kiss to scold you. “You’re gonna make us come.”

“Sorry, daddy,” you apologize. But you snicker at him.

You stand up and get rid of your clothes. They do the same, throwing them on the floor. Kylo admires the curves of your body, how your nipples are already hard and he sees a glint of brightness on your pussy, meaning you’re already wet.

Hux goes ahead of you and lays on the bed, his cock standing out. You follow him and climb on his lap.

“Daddy,” you whisper and press a kiss on his lips.

Meanwhile, Kylo observes how Hux’s cock twitches, needy for your pussy. He has a different body of him. If he looked slim on his suit, naked he looks even more. He has few body hairs and a pair of ginger curls above his dick.

“Let’s show him first, alright?” Hux tells you and you nod.

You throw your hips back and the tip of his cock pokes at your entrance. You grab it and run it along with your slit over and over, making it wet with your juices.

“What did I tell you about teasing, princess?” Hux scolds you.

“Sorry, daddy.” It seems it’s one of your favorite phrases, Kylo thinks. Always saying you’re sorry but not really mean it.

You sink down on Hux’s cock, both of you exhaling a sigh of pleasure. It’s like your pussy absorbed him.

“That’s good, Daddy,” you moan. You lean on him, with your hands on his pale chest.

Hux squirms under you and grabs your hips. Kylo doesn’t notice when his cock releases a drop of precum and it falls down on the floor.

“There’s room for another one,” Hux turns at his side at Kylo.

But Kylo doesn’t understand how can be a room for another one. Yes, he has seen it on porn videos but could it be possible with you?

“Come, toy boy,” you smirk. Next, you lean your head on Hux’s chest and let him make the thrusts.

He grabs both of your butt cheeks and spreads them, leaving your pussy more open.

“See?”

Kylo feels his knees shaking as he walks to the bed. He kneels behind you and sees a trail of cum leaving your pussy and running down on Hux’s cock.

“Just put it in,” he hears Hux say.

Kylo holds his cock and rests it on your entrance, it throbs as he feels the hot skin of Hux. He pushes in with a little effort and you let out a long scream. He’s about to pull out when Hux speaks:

“Don’t worry, she’s a little dramatic.”

You feel you’re stuffed, full with two big cocks. And you can only stay there, still, at the mercy of their movements.

Soon, they find a rhythm that brings pleasure to both of them. Their cocks joined, stuck to each other and protected them by your warm wet pussy.

Your pussy expands and contracts as they thrust and two pairs of hands caress your body. Kylo’s hand run along your back and ass and Hux’s touch your waist and breasts.

“I’m close, Daddy,” you whisper on Hux’s ear. He slides one hand between your bodies and finds your nub swollen and needy for his touch.

“Oh, fuck.” Your body erupts in pleasure and your pussy clenches around their cocks.

If before you were feeling tight, now with the spams of your orgasm you feel even more. And there’s no time to ask if Kylo can come inside of you when his cock already spurts his seed in you. Hux follows him shortly and also comes in you.

Kylo lets himself fall on the bed, next to Hux. His mind still trying to comprehend what happened. Meanwhile, you accommodate on top of Hux.

“Did you like it?” you ask Kylo and run one finger on his arm.

“Uhu.” He nods.

“Can we keep him, daddy?”

Hux bursts out in a laugh and you do the same. But Kylo stays in silent.

* * *

“Hey,” you get into Kylo’s car. “What’s up?”

You tried to call him several times and finally, he returned your call, telling you he needed to see you, alone. So you agreed on seeing each other at the parking lot of Home Depot where you met.

“I’m going straight to the point,” he says. “I think you should leave Hux.”

“What?”

“He’s no good for you, (Y/N). What kind of relationship is that?”

“I’m a big girl, I know what’s good for me.” You’re about to get down of his car when he puts his hand on your arm and stops you.

“I want you,” he says. “Only for me.”

There’s something on the tone of his voice as if it was urgent, serious.

“Kylo…”

“I can make you happier than him. I might not have a lot of money but I know I can,” he says it like a plead.

A conflict in your heart burns and you grip your lips, not sure of what to do. You believe you’re happy with Hux but you also believe you could be happy with Kylo. Too bad you can’t choose them both.

“Look at me,” he leans at you and cups your cheeks. “Tell me you don’t feel the same I do and I’ll leave you alone.”

“I don’t know….” you murmur. Your foreheads touching.

“It’s okay, gorgeous,” he throws himself back and looks at the front. “I understand you need time and I’m gonna give it to you.”

* * *

Later that night, you lay awake on your bed. Hux is sleeping next to you. He can’t imagine the drama you have right now in your heart and mind.

Kylo is like a mystery you want to discover, Hux is like a dream you don’t wanna let go. It’s a crossroad, you’re desperate, indecisive between two men.


End file.
